


The Matrix 2

by yukiminkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, jeongcheol if you squint, meanie if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim
Summary: Soonyoung is kicked out of movie night by his members. Luckily he finds something better to do!
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	The Matrix 2

_PING!_

The notification sound that rang from his phone broke the quiet silence that had enveloped the 8th floor dorm. Glancing over to where his phone sat charging on the bedside table, Soonyoung could see a notification window pop up. 

Still lying on his bed, he stretched out his limbs listening to his stiff body slightly crack in a few places and he felt tightness release from his bones. Soonyoung deflated himself with a loud sigh and rolled over, reaching for his phone. 

**SCOUPS 🌟 Weverse**

**Hoshi-ya, I miss you so come down here.**

The 24 year old smiled and opened the light teal app, quickly sending a reply. He had been wondering why the dorm was unusually quiet. It seemed a bunch of the members decided to have a movie night in the downstairs dorm. The quiet was nice, and Soonyoung didn’t mind the time to himself but after he and Seungcheol messaged back and forth for a while, he decided to cave in and head downstairs to watch a movie with the rest. 

Getting up off the bed, Soonyoung ran quick fingers through his hair while grabbing a tank top and shorts to change into. With the arrival of spring, the sun came out more and their dorms grew warmer. The members on the 8th floor dorm decided to turn on the aircon every now and then to keep the dorm at a comfortable, cool temperature, but the 6th floor dorm was always hotter, due to Wonwoo leaving the thermostat higher since he always got cold easily. Even during the summers, the 6th floor apartment felt like an oven and Soonyoung would end up leaving drenched in sweat. Surprisingly, none of the members that lived on the 6th floor complained. He thought that at least Mingyu or Coups-hyung would have complained. But then again, one was always sleeping with Jeonghan up on the cooler 8th floor, while the other was completely whipped for Wonwoo. So, the apartment stayed at it’s unbearable temperature.

The choreographer quickly changed clothes and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was finished making himself a protein shake, he slipped out the door, jogging down the stairs to meet the rest of his members. 

Soonyoung entered the pin to the front door keypad, unlocking it and walking in to see a few of his members sprawled out in the living room. The lights were all off and the green glow from the TV was the only thing illuminating the room. 

Vernon and Dokyeom layed on the ground sharing a body pillow that was propped under their chests as they stared up at the screen. Seungcheol sat on the bed that was outside in the living room with a pillow shoved behind his neck as both of his hands casually rested on his head crossed over each other. Jeonghan sat between his legs leaning his back against the other’s torso with his phone screen illuminating his face. 

When the oldest member saw Soonyoung, Seungcheol let out an amused throaty chuckle as he pointed at the younger, “Hoshi-ah! You actually came!” 

Soonyoung stared at Seungcheol blankly, “You told me to come, hyung.” 

Seungcheol giggled, still pointing at his member standing there awkwardly, “I didn’t know if you would actually come.” 

“Why wouldn’t I come?” 

Before he could get his answer Vernon shushed them, “Yah, hyung, sit down if you are gonna watch.” 

Soonyoung took a seat next to Dokyeom and watched the screen for a few minutes. There was a lot going on; guns were being shot, people were running and flipping, there was shouting, people wore sunglasses, and Soonyoung was overall just really confused. He drank the last of his protein shake and looked over to his two members laying on the floor next to him, “Yah, who is that?” he asked, pointing to the TV screen.

“Neo,” came the short response from Dokyeom, his eyes not leaving the TV. 

Soonyoung nodded his head as if he understood who that was, “Ahhh . . .” He looked down at his phone for a while, scrolling through Weverse and reading comments from their fans. When he looked up at the screen again he saw the Neo character stopping bullets with his hands, “Ah, so he must be the Matrix,” he figured aloud, nodding his head. 

Vernon and Seokmin looked over to the other in disbelief. “Hyung, do you even know what’s happening?” Vernon asked. 

“Yah, it’s because he’s on Weverse!” Dokyeom laughed pointing to Soonyoung’s phone.

Soonyoung shook his head, “No,” he pointed at the screen as Keanu Reeves continued fighting, “Neo is the Matrix, right?” 

Vernon and Dokyeom both let out a burst of laughter causing Soonyoung to smile was well, “Am I wrong?” 

“Ah no, Hyung,” Hansol began explaining through a huge grin, “The matrix is a place, it’s-” 

“Yah, have you seen the first movie?” Seungcheol asked this time from the bed. Soonyoung looked from Vernon to Dokyeom then to Seungcheol. 

“No.” 

“Leave.” Seungcheol and Dokyeom said in unison as the latter pointed to the door with a serious expression and Vernon rolled over laughing at his two hyungs. 

Soonyoung giggled holding Dokyeom’s finger that pointed to the door, tugging on it, “Ah, no, it’s okay, you guys can just explain the first one to me.” 

“Leave.” Dokyeom said again, his poker face breaking as Soonyoung kept laughing, “Go back upstairs.” 

The blonde man feigned sadness as he opened up his Weverse app, “I’m gonna tell the fans how mean you are to me.” Soonyoung typed his message out, all the while a small, embarrassed smile was plastered on his face. 

**HOSHI 🌟 Weverse**

**No wait, kekekeke Chwe Vernon and DK are watching Matrix 2 but when I told them I haven't watched Matrix 1 yet, they told me to go back upstairs kekekekekekeke**

His smile grew wider when he received a notification shortly after that both Vernon and Dokyeom posted something as well. 

**DK 🌟 Weverse**

**Hoshi-hyung, hurry up and go upstairs~👋**

**VERNON🌟 Weverse**

**How dare you sit at the place where Matrix 2 is showing when you haven't even watched Matrix 1.**

The choreographer looked back to see the two giggling to themselves and he sent them a slight pout, “Aish, can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” 

Dokyeom laughed lightheartedly, “Go back up stairs and watch the first movie or go bother Woozi-hyung.” 

Soonyoung perked up at the younger’s retort, “Hoonie is here? I thought he was at the studio?” 

“He came back a while ago,” Seungcheol answered, petting Jeonghan’s hair, who had fallen asleep in his arms a while ago.

Soonyoung smiled, getting up from the floor, heading towards Jihoon and Mingyu’s shared room. When he entered, he saw the other man was alone, sprawled out on his bed, playing some game on his phone. He climbed up the steps to Jihoon’s bed and crawled next to the man who was completely unphased by the intruder. Instead, the producer just scooted over to make more room for his boyfriend. 

“Is Mingyu not home yet?” Soonyoung stared blankly at the mentioned member’s empty bed. 

“He’s in Wonwoo’s room,” came the short reply, the other’s eyes focused on the mobile phone in his hands. 

Soonyoung nodded silently then turned his gaze over to the other. As a quietness settled in the room, he stared at the other man’s features. Jihoon had that cute little frown that he always wore when he was concentrating on something. Soonyoung looked at the phone then looked back at his boyfriend’s face, then looked at the phone and then back at his boyfriend. He studied the little mole under his eye, his thin lips, and the dimple right next to them that he wanted to poke so badly. So he did, his slim finger stayed put atop Jihoon’s cheek until the other finally looked away from his phone.

Jihoon turned towards Soonyoung, “What?” 

Soonyoung pouted, “They kicked me out of the living room just because I didn’t watch the first movie.” 

Jihoon let out a breathy laugh at his boyfriend’s pouting face, “Were you asking too many questions?” 

“I don’t ask too many questions!” 

“Babe, I wanted to literally rip your head off when we watched the second Thor before you watched the first one and you sat there confused and questioned everything that happened,” Jihoon argued fondly. 

“Well,” Soongyoung let a playful smile creep onto his face, “I need a kiss to make me feel better.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “No. I’m busy.” 

Soonyoung whined, “Look!” He opened his Weverse app to show the comments from Dokyeom and Vernon, “They are so mean! I am so sad! I need a kiss! I need one!” 

Jihoon sighed, biting back a smile at the idiocracy of his boyfriend, “Fine.” He placed a quick peck on Soonyoung’s forehead, “Better?” 

The blonde man smiled, puckering his lips out, “Now here.” 

The younger rolled his eyes, shoving Soonyoung’s face away from his, “Go away. I already gave you your kiss.” 

But Soonyoung was relentless, he kept his lips puckered and repeated his boyfriend’s name annoyingly, “Hoonie, Hoonie, Hoonie, Hoonie, HoonieHoonieHoonieHoon-” Thin lips pressed against Soonyoung’s puckered ones cutting off his irritating chant. The older of the two smiled into the kiss and before he could respond to it, the lips left his. 

He didn’t mind the quick kisses, the feigned annoyance of his boyfriend, or the lack of initiation from the other, because he knew how to read the younger man. He knew that Jihoon showed his love differently and what signs to look for, and right now, Soonyoung was looking at the slight tint on Jihoon’s cheeks, the small smile, the way he let Soonyoung cuddle closer, and he knew that Jihoon was absolutely whipped for him. Screw the other members, this was better than any Matrix movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Weverse convo! >.< Let me know what you think! [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy)


End file.
